Before the Hero of Time: Episode I
by Fusionite
Summary: My First Story!


**Prologue: Captives of War**

_The first essence of dawn began slowly to creep across the land. A soft wind blew through the tall grass, which seemed to sway as almost in a dance. _

_Atop an outward jutting cliff sat a village of thirty or forty, unaware of their fate, which would soon come to pass._

_The horn call came from atop the watchtower. An attack from another village was commencing. At the sound of the call emerged several warriors from their tents. _

_One of these warriors went by the name of Ravon, whose tent housed his wife and newly born un-named child. The warriors, some drawing their swords and others knocking arrows in their bows, began to head swiftly to the small man made ramp which lead to the village from the grassland far below._

_No sooner had the first warrior made it to this ramp when a cloud of endless arrows began to rain upon the small crowd of archers and swordsmen._

_Three or more of the warriors in the small group dropped to the ground while the others took for cover under small outcroppings in the cliff. Following the arrows came a band of at least 50 swordsmen strong, swifly riding up the cliff on horseback._

_Ravon recognized these warriors instantly. They were from the Gerudo fortress, a band of thieves who hailed from the West, and their entire race was bent upon the ambition that men were worthless and women ruled supreme._

_Without even a chance to think, 2 more warriors from the village were brought to knees by these Gerudo Women. It was also at this moment that the arrows ceased their descent upon the village._

_Seizing this oppurtunity the warriors leaped from their hiding places and charged for the oncoming horde of Gerudo's. Ravon, who was one of these warriors, tore a small knife from the strap on his boot and hurled it towards the nearest Gerudo warrior. With deadly accuracy and a sheer whistle that stung the crisp air, the knife hit it's target and the Thief fell from her horse and died before she hit the ground._

_However, without time to celebrate his victory, Ravon raised his sword to block the attack of another thief who struck from his right side. Ravon being skilled in the art of swords, side swiped her scimitar knocking her off balance, and lowered her guard to the arrow of a nearby archer who seized the oppurtunity and added a new decoration to her torso._

_The Gerudo archers had now moved completely up the cliff and had began firing upon the resisting Warriors. Swordsman and Archers alike began to flee back to the village but were struck down before they could make ten yards._

_The warriors who stayed to fight found no mercy and were hit with anything coming their way. However, frightened as they were they did not back down from the oncoming rush of the Gerudo._

_The captain called a retreat and the remaining warriors began to rush as fast as their legs would carry them back to the village. Ravon was the first to reach the tents. Tearing open the flaps he found his wife and child had already fleed from the horrific scene which had errupted around them._

_Ravon, hearing the screams from his fellow villagers, raced from his tent to where the screams were heard drifting from. The battle commenced around the blazing village. Three or more warriors had stationed themselves in the watchtower in order to gain more accuracy on their targets._

_The warrior on the ground were deeply locked in combat. Blood stained swords were tearing through the air along with the enchanting whistle of arrows cracking like a whip through the icy stillness._

_Ravon charged with a battle cry which caused all of his onlookers to shiver in fear. Reaching the nearest Gerudo he threw a fist to her jaw knocking her flat to the ground. He then brought his blade down upon her silencing her completely. _

_Another six Gerudos were brought to their knees by Ravon before he realized his futile attempts to win this battle. Looking around he saw the village in ruins. The bodies of Warriors, Gerudos, and innocent villagers laid across the ground. _

_The Gerudos had formed a circle around the remaining archers and the Archers in the watchtower had fired their last arrows. But something was wrong. The Gerudos were no longer attacking. Instead they stood holding themselves in a circular formation as if waiting. Ravon could feel their stone cold gaze fixed upon them. And then they attacked._

_Charging in at once so as not to give their victims an escape route, they slowly closed in around them. The warriors swung their sword one final time before they were knocked to the ground by the butt of the enemy's swords._

_Ravon was the last to be brought down. And elbow of a Gerudo collided with the back of his skull knocking him forward onto the ground. Looking up the world seemed hazy and was darkening rapidly. Next to him he could see his fellow unconsious warriors also passing out. It was then he realized what was happening, why he was not yet dead. They were taking him as prisoner, he was now a prisoner of war. _

_17 years later…_

17 years to the day. Those were the first thoughts of Faria Guaria as she awakened from her sleep. 17 years since I found him among the rubble. 17 years since I took him in, and 17 years since I gave him to the rangers. All this and he doesn't even know more than the fact that I exist.

Faria Guaria was the Great Fairy of Magic, and she resided inside of Death Mountain. Also residing on Death Mountain were a race of truly born warriors called the Rangers.

She did not regret her decision to leave him on their doorstep, nor did she feel proud of it. She had taken away his past life without a memory to remain for him. But perhaphs it was better this way…

She had often watched him through her "waters of truth" and she knew he had become a fine young man. Much like has father he had taken up the skill of the sword and not the bow.

One thing disturbed the Great Fairy of Magic though. Something deep beyond the surface of this Boy. An Aura which suggested that he had a great purpose in life, and that he would bring great things to this world…

And so she came to call this Boy, Mitchell, which meant child of destiny…

**Chapter 1**

"Another Birthday" Mitchell muttered as he rose from his bed. "Another day to celebrate that I've survived this place I guess…" Althought Mitchell loved the Rangers Hideout and that they had taken him in, he just couldn't get over the fact that it was located inside of an active volcano, and had come to be known as the "Fire Temple."

He had gotten used to the intense heat but it had taken him all of 17 years to accomplish this task. The current leader of the Rangers, Loric, had told him that it was for the safety of their organization, and that they were the only humans who could stand such intense heat because they were so used to it's constant presence.

Although Mitchell still didn't feel comfortable about it he had to agree. Pulling his dark black robes over him he began to exit his chamber. He was immediatley welcomed with the sound of sparring sticks and wooden swords clashing together in the enourmous training area.

The Training area was a large room which spanned at least five hundred yards across. It had a large stone walkway straight down the middle to provide safe passage to the grand hall located on the other side.

But while crossing this passage he heard his name cried out from the other side.

"Mitchell Mitchell! Come quick! Loric wishes to speak with you and says it's urgent!"

Mitchell recognized the messenger immediatley. His name was Brinigade and he was Loric's right hand man. Heeding the call Mitchell swiftly ran across the enourmous stone walkway and entered the great hall to find 10 other rangers, including Loric and Brinigade, waiting for him.


End file.
